Forbidden Kisses
by Bishop T
Summary: A reluctant Amanda is persistantly persued by Ambassador Sarek duing the week of the Grand Balls.


Forbidden Kisses  
by Bishop T  
Pre - TOS  
Sarek/Amanda  
Rated: R

Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I just write about them.

Summary: A reluctant Amanda is pursued by a persistent Sarek during the week of the Grand Balls.

Kisses had been forbidden ever since Daniel Strickland broke my heart. Somehow, the thought of anyone else kissing me was repulsive, so I haven't let anyone kiss me for five years. In all that time I have never met anyone that I even remotely desired to kiss, never mind marry. Oh, I still go out on dates but I don't allow the relationships to get past friendship and sometimes men get really mad at me! Well, they can get glad in the same place they got mad in.

This is the week of Grand Balls at the Westerlys, Danvilles and Prestons. All three of these great families love to dance the old dances such as the waltz, polka, tango, polonaise, mazurka and minuet. Old Jacob Westerly taught me how to do them all, four years ago, when I was sweet sixteen. I loved it! It was the best birthday present I'd ever received and I was never without dance partners at the balls.

On Monday night old Jacob Westerly introduced me to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. What a commanding prescience he has, a regal bearing, such dark eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul and stirred my blood strangely. Those lips so full and sensuous that I found myself wondering what it would be like to be kissed by him. I was suddenly shocked with myself! What was wrong with me? How could I forget that kisses were forbidden? How could I want anyone else to kiss me except ... except ... Daniel Striknine! Striknine? Oh, whoever the hell he was!

I'm not sure how he did it, but the Ambassador saw to it that he was my dance partner for every waltz! He waltzed beautifully; however, he nearly took my breath away when he cut in on Billy Williams and me when we were dancing the polka. Billy was furious, I was thrilled, and Sarek, as he insisted I call him, looked rather pleased with himself.

Wednesday night I attended the Harvest Ball at the Danvilles. Sir Danville who wasn't above playing cupid, the old dear, tapped me lightly on the shoulder and said,"I believe you've met Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, young lady, and I'd consider it a great favor if you would dance with him."

What could I say? It would be terribly rude of me to refuse Sir Danville's request so I danced with Sarek. Somehow, between Monday night and tonight, Sarek had learned how to dance the polonaise, mazurka and the minuet. I'm positive old Jacob Westerly had something to do with that. Now, I had two old dears playing cupid and trying their best to match me up with the Vulcan Ambassador! How could they do this to me and why did the Ambassador seem to be co-operating with them? Did they really think they could make me forget Durwood Strickland? Durwood? Darren? Oh, hell!

On Friday at the Prestons, I was a little nervous and looked to see if Mr. Preston had Sarek standing next to him in the reception line. To my great relief he didn't but I should have known better than to relax my guard. I also should have known better than to wear that dress with the low v-neckline. Oh, everything was covered properly but a small portion of my chest was exposed between my breasts.  
It hadn't been more than five minutes later when Mrs. Preston lightly touched my shoulder and said, "I believe you've met Ambassador Sarek, would you be a dear and dance with him, Amanda?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Preston." The funny part about it was that I was beginning to take pleasure in dancing with him! What was wrong with me? How could I forget all about ... about ... Oh, Hell!

Sarek managed to be my dance partner almost every dance, except the tango. That didn't really surprise me, after all, the Vulcans are such a stoic people, not the least bit outwardly sexual and the tango is a very sexy dance. Its almost like two people making love to each other and can get very steamy, depending on who your partner is and how the two of you decide to dance it. No way would an unemotional Vulcan, like Sarek, do such a dance in public. Or would he?

He was being very persistent this evening and even when I decided to sit out a dance or two, he sat next to me and the next thing I knew we were talking about ourselves and our families to each other. I could hardly believe he got me to do that! That is a sure sign that a couple is getting serious. A couple? A couple! Oh, hell!

He asked me to marry him! That did it, I had to get away from him before things progressed any further. I managed to slip away when Mr. Preston came over to ask Sarek a question. I very discretely made my way toward the patio, making sure the dancers were between Sarek and me. I hid behind a tall plant by the French doors that led to the patio and peeked through the leaves to see if I could spot him but I didn't see him anywhere. I slipped through the French doors just as the orchestra began playing a tango. I turned around to walk farther away from the doors and there he was waiting for me!

He took hold of my right hand, leaned over it and kissed it with burning lips that were as soft as velvet, setting me on fire with nearly overwhelming passion. He twirled me around him and then into his firm embrace, holding me tight against his body, then we began to dance a tango of love and desire. Oh God, was there any part of my body that didn't yearn for burning kisses from those lips?

He gracefully bent me backwards over his arm, arching my back, leaned over and planted a burning kiss between my breasts that nearly sent me over the edge. The music stopped and he gently lifted me back onto my feet and embraced me. I'd forgotten all about forbidden kisses and whats-his-name. Again he asked me, "Will you marry me, Amanda?"

"Yes, Sarek, I will.

End


End file.
